The use of plastic wheels on a wide variety of products is known. Among these products, are various forms of push and pull carts having two or more wheels. These carts may include beach carts, hand carts, refuse carts, baggage carts, golf push carts and the like. The use of plastic wheels on these types of carts has proven to be both reliable and economical. Additionally, there is a long standing need to develop recycling methods which enable the processing of old materials into new products in order to both preserve limited natural resources and prevent the waste of potentially useful materials. When compared to virgin production, recycling also allows manufacturers to reduce energy usage, reduce air pollution, reduce water pollution, reduce the need for “conventional” waste disposal (i.e. a landfill), and lower greenhouse gas production. Some materials are easily recyclable such as glass, metal and paper. Other materials, such as plastic, textiles and electronics, are more difficult to recycle. In the past, much of these waste products from the manufacture of products or post consumer used materials which incorporate plastics were simply shipped off to the landfill. Today, the desirability of so-called “green” manufacturing has increased remarkably. “Green” manufacturing include the incorporation of recycled materials into the finished product, as well as the ability to reclaim previously used materials as either a fresh supply of the material being produced or the reuse of the original material in the production of a different material.
Hence, a need exists for a durable, plastic wheel which makes use of recycled materials in its formation.